His Butler, insert fitting word
by Eh.PiCx2
Summary: A collab on this one account Review for specific pairings and plot ideas! All pairings accepted. AU-ish...Depending on plot or pairing ideas , rating maaay change. Has an OC.


Black Butler Fanfic

**Chapter 1**

All was silent at the Phantomhive manor. Bright sunlight shone through the large windows. Inside the large mansion, a boy of about twelve years of age sat at the head of a long oak table. His short dark hair stood straight as he read the newspaper.

"Shhhk," the pages whispered as he flipped them. The boy's name was Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive to be exact. He was the owner of the Phantomhive estate and the Phantomtoy Company.

Despite his young age, he still made good decisions. For, like a young king, he had an advisor. That advisor was his butler, Sebastian. That butler happened to be by his side at that very moment.

Ciel paused and looked up from the newspaper.

"Sebastian," he said, "have you noticed how few murders there have been lately?"

"Yes," the butler answered robotically. Ciel nodded almost unconsciously, smoothing the paper out on the table.

"While that's good, I don't see why nobody thinks that's suspicious!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm sure that there has been other news to print too, young master," Sebastian explained. Ciel shook his head and moved on.

"You have everything ready for our guest this afternoon, I presume?"

"Of course my lord," Sebastian replied, bowing.

"Good," he nodded again, standing up and leaving the room. Sebastian quietly cleaned up the remains of breakfast that had been left by Ciel.

A knock sound throughout the house as a clock chimed one o'clock somewhere in the giant mansion. Sebastian finished walking down the stairs an opened the door. Outside stood a man about 5'5''. He wore a grey business suit with the collar or a while shirt showing.

"Hello," the man said.

"Come in," Sebastian said, stepping aside to let the man in, "Please wait for a moment, the young master will be right with you," he said. The man nodded and sat down in a comfortable chair in the sitting room that Sebastian had led him to.

"My lord, he's here," Sebastian said, opening the door to the Phantomhive study.

"Yes, thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed and left in the direction of the kitchen. Ciel descended the stairs, heading to the sitting room where his guest sat in a plush red armchair.

"He-" the man faltered as he saw Ciel.

"Yes, Mr.…" Ciel faltered, not knowing the man's name.

"Um…oh yes! You can call me Mr. Yakonave," he said, coming back to his senses.

"Alright then, Mr.…Yakonave," Ciel drawled, testing how the name felt on his tongue. Ciel sat down and almost immediately, his attention was drawn to Mr. Yakonave. Well, Mr. Yakonave's hands to be specific. While one hand was tapping a beat on his leg, the other was in a fist and it almost looked like Mr. Yakonave was trying to crack his knuckles on his leg. Ciel raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Hmm?" Mr. Yakonave inquired. He looked down at his hands, "Oh, am I doing that again?" he asked, "I apologize, it's a rather silly idiosyncrasy of mine." He smiled, looking straight at Ciel. A knock on the wall made Mr. Yakonave jump. The duo turned towards the source of the knocking and found Sebastian, who was balancing not g a tray of tea and biscuits.

Sebastian brushed a stray lock of black hair from his eyes as he set the tray down on a table that sat between the duo.

"I apologize, Mr. Yakonave. I did not to frighten you I sure you." He bowed. Mr. Yakonave did not reply. If anything, he simply ignored Sebastian's words. Mr. Yakonave turned to Ciel, "Surely your parents are around…. Shall I return when they are ready?"

"They shall never be ready, sir."

Mr. Yakonave chuckled, "Surely that isn't true!" he stood up then bent down in front of Ciel, "I know that your parents must seem to take an eternity getting ready for…well, anything, but enjoy—no savor—savor the time that you have with them."

"Had," Ciel said, standing up. MR. Yakonave, who had been kneeling close to the chair, stumbled a bit, and then got up, dusting himself off, "But what do you mean, my boy?"

"You should have said "had", for I won't "have" any more time with them,"

"I'm sorry…for you loss…"

"Show him out when he's ready, Sebastian," Ciel said curtly. He left, almost slamming shut the door in the process.

"Listen," Mr. Yakonave said to the door, "treasure the time you had with others, not the time you will never have."

Ciel stood on the other side of the door he had just slammed. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he heard Mr. Yakonave's words. He knew that the man would be coming out soon, so Ciel quickly walked to the Phantomhive study, thinking of what Mr. Yakonave had said on the other side of the door.

Chapter 2

Ciel paced the length of the study, not touching the biscuits and tea that Sebastian had brought. Both of which were probably stone cold by now.

_I wonder what he meant by that…_ he mused. He had been thinking about what Mr. Yakonave had said in the sitting room when he was left alone after Ciel had slammed the door. No matter how much he had puzzled over it, he could not figure out why he said it. It had to have some kind of hidden meaning.

A knock sounded on the door and Sebastian entered the room a moment after.

"Someone is here to see you, my lord."

"Didn't I ask you to show Mr. Yakonave out?"

"Yes, young master, I di—" he started.

"Then who is it?" he interrupted, getting childishly impatient.

"She says her name is Madeline," the Demon said.

"Madeline?" Ciel repeated, confusion creasing his forehead. Ciel calmly left the room and headed to the place he had just left in a hurry: the sitting room. There, with her back to both Ciel and the door, stood a girl with wavy red hair down to the middle of her back. She wore a navy blue dress that came just past her knees. When the girl turned around, Ciel found that she had rosy cheeks and light green eyes.

"Oh, hi!" she said, smiling, "I'm Maddie," Ciel skipped the, in his mind pointless, greeting and got straight to the point, "What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm here to see you, silly!"

"Here… to see me?" he asked slowly, "Why?"

"You've solved many mysteries, I've heard. I've always been interested in mysteries."

"Are you now?" Ciel raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, they've always interested me ever since…." She stopped abruptly.

"Ever since what?" he inquired. Now he was interested. Maddie was silent for a moment, bowing her head. When she raised it at last, her green eyes were filled with melancholy. She shook her head slowly, "Never mind." She refused to talk more about the topic and immediately changed the subject if it ever veered close to the 'forbidden topic'.

Ciel had talked with Maddie for hours on end. They talked about some of the missions that Ciel had been involved in. It was rather odd, but Ciel felt that he could trust Maddie, even though he had only just met her. Slowly it became dark outside and the two grew exhausted.

Sebastian had prepared a room for Maddie as it became apparent that she would not be returning to…wherever she had come from.

As rays of sunlight filtered in, Ciel awakened. He was about to swing out of bed when he heard a tremendous crash. Upon hearing the noise, he scurried down the stairs, searching for what made the noise. When he entered the kitchen, Ciel coughed from the grey smoke that masked the culprits. When he finally succeeded in waving it aside and clearing the smoke, he saw the fogged glasses of Mei Rin and the hazy goggles of his cook, Bard.

"Young master!" Mei Rin exclaimed, her nasal-filled voice growing high-pitched and her face blushing a shade of red that reminded him of cherries.

"What is going on here?" Ciel erupted.

"I'm sorry, m'lord, we—"Mei Rin stuttered.

"I was trying to cook and I added this…" the cook got out a container of gunpowder. Ciel was about to reply when both Maddie and Sebastian walked through the door.

Sebastian eyed the gunpowder for a moment, then said, "I think I'll take over from here,"

"Thank you, Sebastian," the two staff members said excitedly.

"Gunpowder! I can't believe he used gunpowder," Maddie giggled. Ciel sighed, gazing at the fire that had been lit in the sitting room. They had just finished the Egg Benedict that Sebastian had made for breakfast. The duo sat in plush chairs in front of the fire, keeping warm as winter struggled to push through the beautiful colours of autumn.

And even though Ciel knew that paperwork awaited him in the study, he was reluctant to leave the company that Maddie had provided. Ciel was starting to grow attached to Maddie, even though it had been less than a day since he had first met her.

Flames crackling were the only noise in the room. Soon, though, someone crashed through the door. Ciel turned to face the door, shocked. There, in the doorway, stood Mr. Yakonave, a frightened look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked, getting up and walking towards the man. Maddie touched his arm lightly and Mr. Yakonave came to his senses.

"Get away from me, you stupid girl!" he screeched, scurrying away, as though Maddie had burned him. Surprise covered Maddie's face as Mr. Yakonave drew back quickly from her light-as-a-feather touch.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered, "I just thought—"

"It doesn't matter what you thought!" Yakonave yelled, "Just stay away from me!" He stormed out of the room as fast as he had come in.

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Yakonave glared at the coffee coloured door, catching his breath. That girl wouldn't come here…or so he thought as his body tensed up and he fell unconscious. Sebastian's blood-red eyes glinted as he disposed of the body and released Mr. Yakonave's demon servant. The demon servant bowed at Sebastian's feet as Sebastian looked down in disgust.

"You shall send for the red-haired reaper," he commanded, wishing that he could get someone other than Grell to come to the human world—it wasn't his fault the young master had unleashed a horde of new-world demons in this world. As he turned to leave, the demon slave grinned with malice and deceit; not that Sebastian had noticed. Once he vanished, the demon slave uncovered a black feather that he slowly waved around gleefully. Sadly, his corrupted mind would not last long—this new breed of demons only lasted for a certain, limited, amount of time.

Maddie frowned, wondering where Mr. Yakonave had gone. As she went up the stairs, she heard a whisper from the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Mei Rin was trying—and failing—to cook. She had wanted Sebastian to notice her, but it seemed like her clumsiness, Bard's sheer idiocy, and Finny's cheering didn't make good food—unless you love burnt lumps that are supposedly scones. That is, until the door creaked open.

Silently cursing, Mei Rin spun around, almost dropping the carefully balanced pile of places and cutlery. When she saw who it was, she did drop everything.

Maddie stood at the edge of the doorway, caught between laughter and face palming. She could not help exploding into laughter. The noise brought Ciel over and he glared, ready to make a scathing comment about standing at a doorway laughing…until he saw the kitchen.

Chaos that was the best word he could think of to describe it. Pots and pans were strewn everywhere.


End file.
